Just Like Her Father
by liljemsey
Summary: "So are you mad?" he asked. "I'm not mad," she said grabbing onto his hand and pulling him down to the couch next to her, "I am however reminded how lucky our daughter is to have you as a father." One-Shot. Set seven months into Brennan's pregnancy.


**A/N: A short fluffy piece that wouldn't get out of my head. I will be updating For Once a Damsel as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this and that it will help you get through the last week of hiatus before Season 7 begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Like Her Father<strong>

The front door clicked shut and she looked up from her magazine. He'd been sent to the shops earlier to pick up the last ingredients for the risotto she was making for their dinner party later that night and had been gone longer than expected.

"Hey Bones," he grinned cheerfully as he walked into the living room, arms laden down with bags.

"Where have you been?" she asked scowling at him from the couch, "All you were meant to be getting was pumpkin and field mushrooms and you've been gone for over an hour."

"I got distracted," he shrugged dropping the bags on the floor and heading over to where she sat.

She tried hard to keep the angry scowl on her face but he was making it very difficult to stay mad at him.

"Did I make your Mama mad again?" he was whispering to her swollen belly, "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Booth she can't answer you," she retorted although her biting tone was made somewhat redundant by the fact that her fingers had found their way to the back of his head and were playing with the soft hair at the base of his neck.

"Doesn't mean she can't hear me," he argued.

"Studies have shown that newborn babies respond to their mother's voice after birth, suggesting that they can hear it from within the womb," she agreed.

"Plus she always kicks my hand like crazy whenever I speak to her," he said wistfully, "Daddy's little soccer player."

"Booth just because she moves around when you speak to her does not mean she's going to be a soccer player," she said scowling when he started to laugh, "Movement in the womb does not correlate with athletic ability."

"Alright, okay Mama Bones," he chuckled pressing a kiss to her stomach before getting up off the floor, "Don't you want to know why I took so long?" he asked.

"I assume by the way that you're bouncing," she said watching him with an amused smile, "That you're excited by whatever it is that kept you."

"Okay so I was going to the market when I spotted this store and I couldn't not go in and well, wait to you see what I got," he said his eyes sparkling.

"What was the store?" she asked rubbing her stomach affectionately, the baby really did kick more when she could hear her father talking.

"The Sock Shop," he said his face splitting into a grin.

"Booth you hardly need anymore socks," she groaned, "Your sock drawer can't close properly as it is."

"Not for me Bones, for the baby," he grinned throwing her one of the many bags at his feet, "I got a little carried away," he admitted as she peeked inside, "But how could I not," he said reaching inside and pulling out the smallest pair of socks she had ever seen.

They were striped, purple, pink and white and she smiled as he danced them in front of her face. Reaching into the bag she pulled out another pair, this time green with pink and white dots on them. Fingering the material fondly she only half listened as he spoke animatedly pulling out pair after pair of tiny socks. She couldn't believe that it only two months they would have a little girl, so small that she would fit into those socks.

"They're very cute," she admitted finally watching as his worried face relaxed into a grin and he dropped a quick kiss to her cheek, "How many did you buy?" she asked looking at the pile that had grown on the couch beside her and resisting the urge to tell him that their baby's feet would grow quickly and that it was nonsensical to have purchased so many pairs when she wouldn't fit them for long.

"I got a little excited," he flushed, "But look," he said choosing another pair and holding them out to her, "They're exactly like mine."

She tuned him out again as she imagined her partner clad in his garish socks rocking their baby to sleep, her own tiny socked feet matching her father's. The image changed to him sliding down the hallway chasing after a laughing toddler whose brightly socked feet kicked in the air as he swooped her up and over his shoulder. She smiled to herself as she pictured him thoughtfully picking out a pair of socks for their daughter's first day of school, the two of them staring at the drawer thoughtfully until finally making the decision to pick the pair that most closely resembled the brightly coloured pair he'd picked for himself that day.

"Hello, Bones, Earth to Bones," she was pulled from her thoughts by another pair of impossibly small socks being waved in her face, "So are you mad?" he asked.

"I'm not mad," she said grabbing onto his hand and pulling him down to the couch next to her, "I am however reminded how lucky our daughter is to have you as a father."

"Love you too," he smiled pulling her closer and covering her lips with his own.

As they so often did they lost themselves to one another and all the sounds of the outside world seemed to drift away. It was only when his hand reached to pull up the blouse she was wearing that she pulled away and looked around at the shopping bags that littered their living room floor.

"Bones? What is it?" he asked, his breath coming a little quicker than usual.

"Where's the pumpkin I asked you to buy?" she asked.

"Oh, well I must've gotten distracted by the socks and it slipped my mind because I wanted to get back here to show you what I found," he mumbled.

"Booth!"


End file.
